First Battle of Beleriand
The First Battle of Beleriand was the first major battle of the War of the Great Jewels, fought mainly by the Sindar against the forces of the Dark Lord Morgoth. History While the Ñoldor were still struggling in Aman, Morgoth had already arrived in Middle-earth well ahead of them, and quickly reoccupied his old fortress of Angband, where Sauron and Gothmog had long been breeding Orcs in the darkness. Morgoth desired still to conquer and dominate the peoples of Middle-earth, and so sent forth his armies hoping to seize the territories to his south. Morgoth's forces issued forth in two main hosts, passing west through the vale of Sirion and east between Aros and Gelion, some of them even scaling the passes of Anach and Aglon. Well-armed having defended the Beleriand from the evil and savage things of the north, King Thingol were prepared for war but faced setbacks. The western Orc host ravaged and plundered much in the West Beleriand. Lord Círdan of the Havens of the Falas came out to meet them, but was defeated and forced to retreat into the walled cities of Eglarest and Brithombar, which were then besieged. Thus, the forces of Thingol were cut off from their Elven allies in the west. Detachments of both Orc hosts entered the domain of Thingol and Menegroth, Thingol's forces fought and held them at bay but his main focus was on the bulk of the eastern Orc host fighting his hard-pressed ally, King Denethor of the Laiquendi. Denethor, who answered Thingol's call for aid attacked the Orcs but he and his people were lightly armed and were no match for the arms of their foes. Eventually, he and his forces were pushed back onto Amon Ereb where they were cut-off and surrounded. Here, Denethor and his lightly armed company made their last stand against a sea of foes and he was slain before Thingol could rescue him. When Thingol's forces arrived, the Orcs stood no chance and were utterly defeated. Those Orcs that did escape death scattered east but were slain by the Dwarves of Mount Dolmed. The battle was over and the armies of Thingol stood victorious over Morgoth's forces in the East Beleriand. This was the only battle against the Dark Lord in which the Sindar took an active role.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter X: "Of the Sindar"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "The Battles of Beleriand" Aftermath Thought battle was held to be over, the cities of the Havens remained under siege by the forces of the Western Orc host. After learning of this, Thingol summoned all the Sindar that wished to live in peace to the lands within the forests of Region and Neldoreth. Melian then set forth her powers and afterwards the lands of Thingol became a closed realm and was put under protection by the magical barrier Girdle of Melian, which were ever after known as Doriath. As no aid came from Thingol, Lord Círdan and his people had to hold out against his attackers alone. The Havens were only freed when the Orcs withdrew northeast to fight the Ñoldor under Fëanor. After the death of their king and the heavy losses they took during battle, the Laiquendi returned to the forests of the Ossiriand. There they pledged to live in secrecy forsaking war and distrusting outsiders. They never again named a king. Many Laiquendi went north entering the land of Doriath and were forever merged with his people.The Silmarillion, Quenta Silmarillion, Chapter X: "Of the Sindar"The Atlas of Middle-earth, The First Age, The Elder Days, "The Battles of Beleriand" Translations References de:Erste Schlacht von Beleriand it:Prima Battaglia del Beleriand pl:Pierwsza bitwa o Beleriand ru:Первая битва за Белерианд Category:Battles Category:War of the Jewels